


Introduction

by Amelia Danvers (magnetgirl)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:34:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22579420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnetgirl/pseuds/Amelia%20Danvers
Summary: Younger Avengers is an imagined future for Marvel’s Avengers.
Collections: Younger Avengers





	1. History

_Younger Avengers is an imagined future for Marvel’s Avengers._

Younger Avengers began on LiveJournal in or around 2011. It was a collaborative project that incorporated roleplay, fiction, art, music, and meta, and existed on msny various platforms (LiveJournal, Google Sites, Tumblr, etc.) over the past decade. The fiction included in this collection was first written between 2009 and 2014 but has been edited and expanded on. 

**The Canon**

Younger Avengers is set in an alternate Marvel universe that borrows from various Marvel canon including, but not limited to, 616, MC2, and the Marvel Cinematic Universe. While based in the Avengers, we also use canon and characters from the Fantastic Four, X-Men, the Order, Spider-Man, and _Marvel's Agents of SHIELD_. Many canon events occur in the YA timeline, but prior to the main action.

Younger Avengers also incorporates characters and elements from the ABC television series _Once Upon a Time_ and borrows ideas from many other media.

**The Timeline**

For the purposes of tracking the timeline of the Younger Avengers, Ben Parker (the first younger avenger we created) was assigned a birth year of 2011, with the main action beginning 18 years later. However, stories may make reference to current events or pop culture. It's timey whimey and wibbly wobbly!

"Blue" is the main (prime) timeline for Younger Avengers. Characters have also transported from three additional alternate timelines: "Red" (Lindy Barnes), "Amber" (Mal Richards), and "Snow" (Regina Mills, Henry Mills, Rose Swan).

**The Cast**

Many of our canon characters were fancast prior to and/or separately from their appearance in the MCU. While we do use some of the MCU cast, other MCU actors are used for different canon or original characters in YA. We've provided our cast list for reference only and it should not be considered a reflection on any actors portrayal in film canon. We cast based on looks (e.g. "a younger Gwyneth Paltrow"), convenience ("Diane Kruger was dating Joshua Jackson"), diversity (we "shoehorned" in as much as we could given the make up of the original team; it's very exciting that Marvel is also doing this with legacy characters now), and fun ("we have two actors from _Twilight_ , let's cast all of them"). 

**Legal Disclaimer**

The writers of this site are not affiliated in any way with Marvel Comics or any of the actors used to portray the characters. While any of those entities may choose to sue, please be aware that no profit is being made from this work (and, in fact, we're much more likely to purchase your products because of our endeavors, and wholeheartedly encourage any fans of this site to do the same), and that only a very small part of the Marvel Universe has been utilized to create our derivative works. All original fiction and the character concepts of this new generation of Young Avengers are copyrighted to their creators as sufficiently original derivative works.  
  
Many of these characters are under the age of 18, however all of the writers are over 18.


	2. Directory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Character database for the Younger Avengers universe.

# Banner

**Banner, Elizabeth "Betty" (neé Moss)**

PB: Liv Tyler

occupation: professor of cell biology, Hudson University  
location: NYC  
team affiliation: none  
relationships: Bruce Banner (husband, deceased)  
relatives: Bianca Banner (daughter)

**Banner, Bianca (Hulk)**

PB: Emma Watson

occupation: student; superhero  
location: NYC  
team affiliation: Young Avengers  
relationships: Bobby Morse, Nate Wingfoot, Teddy Williams  
relatives: Elizabeth Banner (mother), Bruce Banner (father, deceased)

# Barnes

**Barnes, Jacob "Jake" (Nomad)**

PB: Jaime Bell

occupation: student; superhero  
location: West Point, NY  
team affiliation: Secret Avengers Strike Force (leader), US Army  
relationships: Amelia Danvers  
relatives: James Barnes (father), Natalia Romanova (mother), Lindy Barnes (half-sister)

**Barnes, James "Bucky" (Captain America)**

PB: Josh Duhamel

occupation: superhero  
location: NYC  
team affiliation: Avengers  
relationships: Natasha Romanova, Jessica Jones  
relatives: Jacob Barnes (son), Lindy Barnes (daughter), Rebecca Barnes (granddaughter)

**Barnes, Lindy (Ophelia)**

PB: Mary Elizabeth Winstead

occupation: student; superhero; barista, Pi Cafe  
location: NYC  
team affiliation: Secret Avengers Strike Force   
relationships: Ben Parker, Amelia Danvers  
relatives: James Barnes (father), Jessica Jones-Cage (mother), Luke Cage (stepfather), Natalia Romanova (stepmother), Jacob Barnes (half-brother), Danielle Cage (half-sister)

**Barnes, Rebecca "Rikki" (Liberty)**

PB: Allison Scagliotti

occupation: superhero; staff, animal shelter  
location: NYC  
team affiliation: Allies (leader)  
relationships: Anya Corazon  
relatives: James Barnes (grandfather), Jacob Barnes (uncle), Lindy Barnes (aunt)

**Romanova, Natalia "Natasha" (Black Widow)**

PB: Milla Jovovich

occupation: art historian (spy)  
location: NYC  
team affiliation: Secret Avengers  
relationships: James Barnes, Clint Barton (past)  
relatives: Jacob Barnes (son), Lindy Barnes (stepdaughter)

# Barton | Morse

**Barton, Clinton Sr. "Clint" (Hawkeye)**

PB: Nikolaj Coster-Waldeau

occupation: superhero; proprietor, On Target Security  
location: travels  
team affiliation: Avengers  
relationships: Bobbi Morse (divorced), Jessica Drew, Natasha Romanov (past), Wanda Maximoff (past)  
relatives: Barney Barton (brother), Clinton Barton Jr. (son), Robert Morse (son)

**Barton, Clinton Jr. "Trick" (Trickshot)**

PB: Patrick Wolf

occupation: world traveler; circus performer  
location: travels  
team affiliation: Young Avengers (auxiliary)  
relationships: Kit Mawr, Lindy Barnes, Ginny Stark  
relatives: Clint Barton (father), Bobbi Morse (mother), Bobby Morse (brother), Barney Barton (uncle), Susan Morse (grandmother)

**Drew, Jessica (Spider-Woman)**

PB: Emily Blunt

occupation: superhero; greeting card specialist (spy)  
location: NYC  
team affiliation: Avengers (adjunct member)  
relationships: Bobbi Morse, Clint Barton  
relatives: none

**Mawr, Christopher "Kit"**

PB: Reeve Carney

occupation: circus performer; superhero  
location: NYC, travels  
team affiliation: Young Allies  
relationships: Trick Barton, Amelia Danvers, Ginny Stark, Winona Williams   
relatives: Lance Hunter (father), Orla Mawr (mother)

**Morse, Barbara "Bobbi" (Mockingbird)**

PB: Anna Farris

occupation: Operations, World Counterterrorism Agency  
location: NYC, Florida  
team affiliation: Avengers (adjunct member)  
relationships: Clint Barton (divorced), Jessica Drew  
relatives: Susan Morse (mother), Clinton Barton Jr. (son), Robert Morse (son)

**Morse, Robert "Bobby" (Bluebird)**

PB: Mitch Hewer

occupation: student; superhero; spy  
location: NYC  
team affiliation: Secret Avengers Strike Force  
relationships: Tallulah Jones, Bianca Banner  
relatives: Clint Barton (father), Bobbi Morse (mother), Clint Barton Jr. (brother), Barney Barton (uncle), Susan Morse (grandmother)

**Morse, Susan**

**** PB: Sharon Gless

occupation: retired  
location: Miami, Florida  
team affiliation: none  
relationships:   
relatives: Bobbi Morse (daughter), Clint Barton Jr. (grandson), Bobby Morse (grandson)

# Bishop

**Bishop, Kathrine "Kate" (Hawkeye)**

PB: Lena Headey

occupation: superhero  
location: NYC  
team affiliation: Allies  
relationships: Eli Bradley, Clint Barton  
relatives: none

# Bradley

**Bradley, Elijah "Eli" (Justice)**

PB: Taye Diggs

occupation: superhero; public defender  
location: NYC  
team affiliation: Allies (deputy leader); Young Avengers (mentor)  
relationships: Kate Bishop  
relatives: Isaiah Bradley (grandfather)

# Cage

**Cage, Danielle "Dani" (Gem)**

PB: Ellarica Gallacher

occupation: superhero; medical student  
location: NYC  
team affiliation: Young Fantastic Four  
relationships: Val Richards  
relatives: Luke Cage (father), Jessica Jones-Cage (mother), Lindy Barnes (half-sister)

**Cage, Luke**

PB: Michael Jai White

occupation: superhero  
location: NYC  
team affiliation: New Avengers (co-leader); Thunderbolts (leader)  
relationships: Jessica Jones  
relatives: Danielle Cage (daughter), Lindy Barnes (stepdaughter)

**Jones-Cage, Jessica**

PB: Katie Holmes

occupation: superhero; Team Mom*  
location: NYC  
team affiliation: New Avengers (adjunct member)  
relationships: Luke Cage (married), James Barnes  
relatives: Danielle Cage (daughter), Lindy Barnes (daughter)   
*plans parties, spies on FB accounts, attends team networking conferences, etc..

# Corazon

**Corazon, Anya (Spider-Woman)**

PB: Barbara Mori

occupation: superhero; elementary school teacher  
location: NYC  
team affiliation: Allies  
relationships: Rikki Barnes  
relatives: none

# Fandralson

**Fandralson, Finn**

PB: Liam Hemsworth

occupation: student; superhero  
location: NYC  
team affiliation: Champions  
relationships:  
relatives: Fandral (father)

# Harper

**Harper, Lil**

PB: Maria Bello

occupation: proprietor, Coyote Ugly  
location: NYC  
team affiliation: none   
relationships: Wyatt Wingfoot (past)  
relatives: Nathan Wingfoot (son)

**Wingfoot, Nathan "Nate" (Wingfoot)**

PB: Taylor Lautner

occupation: student; superhero  
location: NYC  
team affiliation: Young Allies  
relationships: Bianca Banner  
relatives: Wyatt Wingfoot (father), Lil Harper (mother)

# Hellrung

**Hellrung, Henry (Anthem)**

PB: Robert Sean Leonard

occupation: counselor, addictions specialist  
location: NYC, Los Angeles  
team affiliation: The Order  
relationships: Tony Stark, Becky Ryan  
relatives: none

# Hill

**Hill, Dario**

PB: Noah Centineo

occupation: student; superhero  
location: NYC  
team affiliation: Young Allies  
relationships: Tess Black, Norma Osborn, Lulu Jones  
relatives: Maria Hill (mother), Clay Quartermain (father, undisclosed)

**Hill, Maria**

PB: Morena Baccarin

occupation: Agent, SHIELD  
location: NYC   
team affiliation: Avengers  
relationships: Clay Quartermain  
relatives: Dario Hill (son)

**Quartermain, Clay**

PB: Daniel Craig

occupation: Agent  
location: travels  
team affiliation: SHIELD   
relationships: Maria Hill, Tess Black  
relatives: Dario Hill (son, undisclosed)

# Keck

**Keck, Jenna**

PB: Anna Kendrick

occupation: student; cheerleader  
location: NYC  
team affiliation: none  
relationships: Jaime Rogers, Steve Wilson   
relatives: none

# Komova

**Komova, Yelena "Julia"**

PB: Jessica Pare

occupation: music student (spy)  
location: NYC  
team affiliation: Secret Avengers Strike Force  
relationships:  
relatives: no known

# MacKenzie

**MacKenzie, Llewellyn "Lew"**

**** PB: Kerry Washington

occupation: fixer, agent  
location: Washington DC  
team affiliation: SHIELD (DC Branch, leader)  
relationships: Nic Warner  
relatives: Alphonso MacKenzie (uncle)

# Maximoff

**Maximoff, Luna**

**** PB: Maisie Williams

occupation: artist   
location: Washington DC  
team affiliation: SHILELD (DC Branch)   
relationships:   
relatives: Magneto (grandfather), Pietro Maximoff (father), Wanda Maximoff (aunt), William Kaplan (cousin), Thomas Shepherd (cousin)

**Maximoff, Wanda (Scarlet Witch)**

PB: Vanessa Hudgens

occupation: witch   
location: everywhere  
team affiliation: none   
relationships: Clint Barton (past), Steve Rogers (past), Loki   
relatives: Magneto (father), Pietro Maximoff (brother), Luna Maximoff (niece), William Kaplan (son), Thomas Shepherd (son)

# Oddinson

**Black, Tess**

PB: Roony Mara

occupation: stock trader (spy)  
location: travels  
team affiliation: SHIELD  
relationships: Clay Quartermain  
relatives: Loki (father; undisclosed)

**Foster, Jane**

PB: Natalie Portman

occupation: astrophysicist  
location: travels  
team affiliation: none  
relationships: Thor (married)  
relatives: Liv Thor (daughter)

**Loki**

PB: Tom Hiddleston

occupation: wizard, god of mischief  
location: travels  
team affiliation: none   
relationships: Regina Mills, Wanda Maximoff  
relatives: Tess Black (daughter; undisclosed), Thor (brother), Liv Thor (niece)

**Oddinson, Thor**

PB: Chris Hemsworth

occupation: King of Asgard; Norse god of Thunder  
location: travels  
team affiliation: Avengers (adjunct member)  
relationship status: married (Jane Foster)  
relatives: Loki (brother), Liv Thor (daughter), Tess Black (niece; undisclosed)

**Thor, Liv (Valkyrie)**

PB: Amanda Seyfried

occupation: student; superhero; princess  
location: travels  
tram affiliation: Young Avengers  
relationships: Jamie Rogers  
relatives: Thor Oddinson (father), Jane Foster (mother), Loki (uncle)

# Osborn

**Osborn, Cooper**

PB: Abbie Cornish

occupation: student (business); superhero  
location: NYC  
team affiliation: Young Allies  
relationships: Winona and Teddy Williams  
relatives: Carlie Cooper (mother), Harry Osborn (father), Emily Osborn (half-sister), Norma-Jean Osborn (half-sister)

**Osborn, Emily**

PB: Rebecca Hall

occupation: socialite   
location: NYC  
team affiliation: none   
relationships:   
relatives: Felicia Hardy (mother), Harry Osborn (father), Cooper Osborn (half-sister), Norma-Jean Osborn (half-sister)

**Osborn, Harold "Harry"**

PB: James Van Der Beek

occupation: CEO, OsCorp   
location: NYC  
team affiliation: none   
relationships: Felicia Hardy (past), Carlie Cooper (past), Mary-Jane Watson  
relatives: Emily Osborn (daughter), Cooper Osborn (daughter), Norma-Jean Osborn (daughter)

**Osborn, Norma-Jean**

PB: Carey Mulligan

occupation: student; superhero  
location: NYC  
team affiliation: Champions  
relationships: Jimmy Wa  
relatives: Mary Jane Watson (mother), Harry Osborn (father), Emily Osborn (half-sister), Cooper Osborn (half-sister)

**Watson, Mary-Jane**

PB: Alison Sudol

occupation: actress   
location: NYC  
team affiliation: none  
relationships: Harry Osborn, Peter Parker (past)  
relatives: Norma-Jean Osborn (daughter)

# Parker-Danvers

**Danvers, Amelia (Spider-Girl)**

PB: Evan Rachel Wood

occupation: student; superhero; cheerleader  
location: Washington DC/Baltimore, MD  
team affiliation: SHIELD (DC Branch)  
relationships: Jake Barnes, Henry Mills, Kit Mawr, Nic Warner  
relatives: Peter Parker (father), Carol Danvers (mother), Obi-Wan Parker (brother), Joseph Danvers Jr. (uncle), Jenny Danvers (aunt), Meredith Danvers (cousin)

**Danvers, Carol (Marvel)**

PB: Diane Kruger

occupation: superhero; novelist  
location: NYC  
team affiliation: New Avengers (co-leader)  
relationships: Peter Parker, many past  
relatives: Obi-Wan Parker (son), Amelia Danvers (daughter), Joseph Danvers Jr. (brother), Jenny Danvers (sister-in-law), Meredith Danvers (niece)

**Danvers, Meredith**

PB: Nikki Reed

occupation: student  
location: Maine  
team affiliation: none  
relationships: Mal Richards  
relatives: Joe Danvers Jr. (father), Jenny Danvers (mother), Carol Danvers (aunt), Ben Parker, Amelia Danvers (cousins)

**Parker, Obi-Wan "Ben" (Captain Marvel)**

PB: Jackson Rathbone

occupation: student; superhero; press intern  
location: NYC  
team affiliation: Young Avengers  
relationships: Ginny Stark, Lindy Barnes, Winona Williams  
relatives: Peter Parker (father), Carol Danvers (mother), Amelia Danvers (sister), Joseph Danvers Jr. (uncle), Jenny Danvers (aunt), Meredith Danvers (cousin)

**Parker, Peter (Spider-Man)**

PB: Joshua Jackson

occupation: superhero; freelance photographer; substitute teacher  
location: NYC  
team affiliation: New Avengers  
relationships: Carol Danvers, Mary-Jane Watson (past), Carlie Cooper (past), Felicia Hardy (past)  
relatives: Obi-Wan Parker (son), Amelia Danvers (daughter)

# Rambeau

**Rambeau, Bey**

occupation: student, superhero  
location: NYC  
team affiliation: none  
relationships: Rose Swan  
relatives: Monica Rambeau (mother)

# Rand

**Knight, Mercedes "Misty"**

PB: Megalyn Echikunwoke

occupation: proprietor, Nightwing Restorations Ltd.  
location: NYC  
team affiliation: New Avengers (adjunct member)  
relationships: Danny Rand (married)  
relatives: Lucille Rand (daughter)

**Rand, Daniel "Danny" (Iron Fist)**

PB: Josh Lucas

occupation: CEO, Rand International  
location: NYC  
team affiliation: New Avengers  
relationships: Misty Knight (married)  
relatives: Lucille Rand (daughter)

**Rand, Lucille "Lucy" (Knight)**

PB: Willow Smith

occupation: student  
location: NYC  
team affiliation: in training  
relationships:   
relatives: Danny Rand (father), Misty Knight (mother)

# Rhodes

**Eva (Valkyrie)**

PB: Zoe Saldana

occupation: warrior   
location: Norway  
team affiliation: Secret Avengers   
relationships: James Rhodes (past)   
relatives: Anthony Rhodes (son)

**Rhodes, James**

PB: Don Cheadle

occupation: general   
location: Washington DC  
team affiliation: Secret Avengers (adjunct member)  
relationships: Eva (past)   
relatives: Anthony Rhodes (son)

**Rhodes, Anthony (War Machine)**

PB: Anthony Mackie

occupation: student; superhero  
location: Washington DC  
team affiliation: Young Avengers  
relationships: Mandy Smith/Pearce (engaged)  
relatives: James Rhodes (father), Eva (mother)

# Richards

**Jones, Tallujah "Lulu" (Pharaoh)**

PB: Sarah Hyland

occupation: student; superhero  
location: NYC  
team affiliation: Young Fantastic Four  
relationships: Bobby Morse, Dario Hill  
relatives: Kang (father), Angellica Jones (mother)

**Richards, Emmaline "Mal" (Phoenix)**

PB: Kristen Stewart

occupation: none  
location: NYC  
relationships: Meredith Danvers  
relatives: Rachel Summers (mother), Franklin Richards (father), Valeria Richards (aunt), Reed Richards (grandfather), Sue Richards (grandmother), Johnny Storm (great uncle)

**Richards, Franklin**

PB: Hayden Christensen

occupation: superhero; scientist  
location: NYC  
team affiliation: Young Fantastic Four  
relationships: Rachel Summers (past/future)  
relatives: Reed Richards (father), Sue Richards (mother), Johnny Storm (uncle), Valeria Richards (sister), Emmaline Richards (daughter)

**Richards, Reed (Mr. Fantastic)**

PB: Eric Dane

occupation: superhero; scientist  
location: NYC  
team affiliation: Fantastic Four (leader)   
relationships: Sue Storm (married)   
relatives: Johnny Storm (brother-in-law), Franklin Richards (son), Valeria Richards (daughter), Emmaline Richards (granddaughter)

**Richards, Valeria "Val" (Marvel Girl)**

PB: Beth Riesgraf

occupation: superhero; medical doctor (research)  
location: NYC  
team affiliation: Young Fantastic Four  
relationships: Dani Cage  
relatives: Reed Richards (father), Sue Richards (mother), Johnny Storm (uncle), Franklin Richards (brother), Emmaline Richards (niece)

**Storm, Johnny (Human Torch)**

PB: Chris Evans

occupation: superhero, model/actor  
location: travels  
team affiliation: Fantastic Four  
relationships: Becky Ryan   
relatives: Sue Richards (sister), Reed Richards (brother-in-law), Franklin Richards (nephew), Valeria Richards (niece), Emmaline Richards (great niece)

# Rogers

**Rogers, Anthony (Shield)**

PB: Andrew Garfield

occupation: student  
location: Princeton, NJ  
team affiliation: Young Avengers (auxiliary)  
relationships: Jake Barnes, Vincent Strange  
relatives: Steve Rogers (father), Sharon Rogers (mother), Jamie Rogers (sister)

**Rogers, Jamie (Patriot)**

PB: Emma Stone

occupation: student; superhero  
location: Colorado  
team affiliation: Young Avengers (auxiliary)  
relationships: Amelia Danvers, Liv Thor, Jenna Keck  
relatives: Steve Rogers (father), Sharon Rogers (mother), Anthony Rogers (brother)

**Rogers, Sharon (neé Carter)**

PB: Nicole Kidman

occupation: SHIELD Agent  
location: NYC  
team affiliation: Secret Avengers  
relationships: Steve Rogers (married)  
relatives: Anthony Rogers (son), Jamie Rogers (daughter)

PB: Aaron Eckhart

**Rogers, Steve**

occupation: Director of SHIELD  
location: NYC, Washington, DC  
team affiliation: Avengers (adjunct member)  
relationships: Sharon Carter (married)  
relatives: Anthony Rogers (son), Jamie Rogers (daughter)

# Ryan

 **Ryan, Rebecca** "Becky" **(Aralune)**

PB: Jennifer Morrison

occupation: superhero; child advocate   
location: NYC, Los Angeles  
team affiliation: The Order (leader)   
relationships: Henry Hellrung, Johnny Storm  
relatives: none

# Sif

**Sif**

PB: Jamie Alexander

occupation: warrior  
location: travels  
team affiliation: Warriors Three  
relationships: Thor (past), Jaime Rogers  
relatives: none

# Stark

**Potts, Virginia "Pepper" (Rescue)**

PB: Gwyneth Paltrow

occupation: CEO, Stark Industries  
location: NYC, Malibu  
team affiliation: Avengers (adjunct member; inactive)  
relationships: Tony Stark (married)  
relatives: Virginia Stark (daughter)

**Stark, Anthony "Tony" (Iron Man)**

PB: Robert Downey Jr

occupation: Being Tony Stark  
location: NYC, Malibu  
team affiliation: Avengers   
relationships: Pepper Potts (married)  
relatives: Virginia Stark (daughter)

**Stark, Virginia "Ginny" (Iron Heart)**

PB: Mia Wasikowska

occupation: world traveler; socialite; NPO representative  
location: NYC, Malibu  
team affiliation: Young Avengers (auxiliary)  
relationships: Ben Parker, Trick Barton  
relatives: Tony Stark (father), Pepper Potts (mother)

# Strange

**Strange, Stephen (Dr. Strange)**

PB: Benedict Cumberbatch

occupation: Sorcerer Supreme; physician  
location: NYC  
team affiliation: New Avengers (adjunct member)  
relationships: Carol Danvers (past)  
relatives: Regina Mills (sister), Vincent Strange (son)

**Strange, Vincent (Merlin)**

PB: Robert Pattinson

occupation: student; superhero; sorcerer  
location: everywhere  
team affiliation: Young Avengers  
relationships: Anthony Rogers  
relatives: Stephen Strange (father), Regina Mills (aunt), Henry Mills (cousin, undisclosed)

**Mills, Regina**

PB: Lana Parilla

occupation: evil queen   
location: Storybrooke, ME  
team affiliation: none   
relationships: Loki  
relatives: Henry Mills (son), Stephen Strange (brother), Vincent Strange (nephew)

**Mills, Henry (Wiccan)**

PB: Ed Westwick

occupation: social worker; author  
location: NYC  
team affiliation: The Order  
relationships: Amelia Danvers  
relatives: Regina Mills (mother), Emma Swan (mother), Rose Swan (sister)

**Swan, Rose Red**

PB: Leighton Meester

occupation: student  
location: NYC  
team affiliation: none  
relationships: Max Vadimov, Bey Rambeau  
relatives: Regina Mills (mother), Emma Swan (mother), Henry Mills (brother)

# Vadimov

**Vadimov, Maxim (Winter Soldier)**

PB: Sebastian Stan

occupation: law student (spy)  
location: NYC  
team affiliation: Secret Avengers Strike Force  
relationships: Winona Williams, Henry Mills, Rose Mills  
relatives: none

# Wa

**Ching, San**

PB: Michelle Yeoh

occupation: retired   
location: NYC  
team affiliation: none  
relationships: widowed   
relatives: Jimmy Wa (grandson)

**Wa, James Jr. (Calamity)**

PB: Harry Shum Jr

occupation: student; superhero  
location: NYC  
team affiliation:   
relationships: Norma Osborn  
relatives: San Ching (grandmother), James Wa Sr. (father, deceased), Bo Ching (mother, deceased)

# Warner

**Warner, Nicolas "Nic"**

PB: Ryan Gosling

occupation: journalist  
location: Washington DC  
team affiliation: SHIELD (DC Branch)  
relationships: Lew MacKenzie, Amelia Danvers  
relatives: none

# Williams

**Brandon, Moira**

PB: Cobie Smulders

occupation: actress  
location: Los Angeles   
team affiliation: none  
relationship status: divorced (Simon Williams)  
relatives: Edward Williams (son), Winona Williams (daughter)

**Williams, Simon (Wonder Man)**

PB: Billy Zane

occupation: superhero; actor  
location: Los Angeles  
team affiliation: Avengers (adjunct member)  
relationships: Moira Brandon (divorced), Carol Danvers (past), Wanda Maximoff (past)  
relatives: Edward Williams (son), Winona Williams (daughter)

**Williams, Edward "Teddy" (Wonder Twin)**

PB: Kellan Lutz

occupation: fashion designer; model/actor; superhero  
location: NYC  
team affiliation: Champions  
relationships: Cooper Osborn  
relatives: Simon Williams (father), Moira Brandon (mother), Winona Williams (sister)

**Williams, Winona (Wonder Twin)**

PB: Ashley Greene

occupation: model/actress; superhero  
location: NYC  
team affiliation: Champions  
relationships: Cooper Osborn, Ben Parker, Kit Mawr  
relatives: Simon Williams (father), Moira Brandon (mother), Edward Williams (brother)

# Wilson

**Wilson, Sam (Falcon)**

PB: Chiwetal Ejiofer

occupation: superhero, counselor   
location: NYC  
team affiliation: Avengers  
relationships: Tiana Wilson (married)  
relatives: Steve Wilson (son)

**Wilson, Tiana**

PB: Anika Noni Rose

occupation: nurse  
location: NYC  
team affiliation: none  
relationships: Sam Wilson (married)  
relatives: Steve Wilson (son)

**Wilson, Steven (Falcon)**

PB: Robbie Jones

occupation: student; superhero  
location: Florida  
team affiliation: on leave  
relationships: Jenna Keck  
relatives: Sam Wilson (father), Tiana Wilson (mother)


	3. Organizations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teams, companies and other organizations in the Younger Avengers universe.

# Teams and Organizations

 **Allies** : superhero team based in NY, NY; primarily made up of unpowered, but highly skilled heroes; led by Rikki Barnes   
  
**Avengers** : premiere superhero team with many off-shoots; in NY headquartered in Stark Tower (also known as Avengers Tower)

 **Black Widow Program** : superspy training program; operates internationally, directed by Natasha Romanova

**Champions** : superhero team made up of heroes under the age of 25; based in NY, NY; led by Jake Barnes 

**Defenders** : superhero team concerned with street level crime; based in NY, NY

**Fantastic Four** : superhero team based in NY, NY; membership varies, based around the Richards family, headquartered in the Baxter Building

**New Avengers** : superhero team based in NY, NY; headquartered in Avengers Mansion under the leadership of Luke Cage and Carol Danvers

**The Order** : superhero team based in Los Angeles, California; rotating membership primarily made up of heroes on leave from other teams while in therapy; headquartered in the Demeter; supervised by Henry Hellrung, LCSW, with field operations led by Becky Ryan

**Secret Avengers** : superhero team specializing in covert operations; operates internationally

**SHIELD** : (Strategic Hazard Intervention Espionage Logistics Directorate) formerly an espionage and secret military law enforcement agency, now acts as the government funded side of the Avengers operations; based in NY, NY and Washington DC with branches in all US states and territories, directed by Steve Rogers

**Thunderbolts** : superhero team primarily made up of former supervillains; supervised by Luke Cage

**Warriors Three** : group of Asgardian warriors

**World Counterterrorism Agency** : espionage organization begun by former SHIELD agents (most notably Barbara Morse) after the events of the Secret Invasion, and SHIELD's shift to more overt operations; based in Miami, FL but run internationally under the direction of Ms. Morse

**X-Men** : superhero team made up of mutants with many off-shoots

**Young Allies** : superhero team made up of heroes under the age of 25; based in NY, NY and led by Steven Wilson

**Young Avengers** : superhero team made up of heroes under the age of 25; based in NY, NY and led by Jamie Rogers

**Young Fantastic Four** : superhero team made up the Richards children, Dani Cage and Tallulah Jones

# Corporations, Businesses and NPOs

**Alias Investigations** : private investigation firm run by Jessica Jones; not currently operational

**Baxter Building** : private suite of scientific and medical laboratories owned and operated by the Richards family 

**Hellrung Clinic** : mental health clinic for superheroes and related persons; funded by Stark Industries, headed by Henry Hellrung

**Nightwing Restorations, Ltd.** : private detective agency owned and operated by Misty Knight and Colleen Wing

**On Target Security** : private security firm owned and operated by Clint Barton

**OsCorp** : industrial firm specializing in cybernetic engineering

**Pi Cafe** : coffee shop on university 

**Rand International** : non-profit organization based in Harlem; dedicated to neighborhood restoration and family support in the poorest communities; owned and operated by Danny Rand

**Stark Industries** : international multi-billion dollar technology corporation owned and operated by the Stark family; the company has many subsidiaries and also runs twelve separate not-for-profit organizations

# Schools

**Hudson University** : private university in NY, NY

**Steven Rogers Public High School** : public secondary school in Brooklyn, NY named after the original Captain America 

**Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters:** private school for mutants based in upstate New York 


	4. Timelines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basic timeline for the main action of the Younger Avengers

# Blue (Prime)

2004

  * Franklin Richards is born to Reed and Sue Richards 



2006

  * Valeria Richards is born to Reed and Sue Richards



2007

  * January 26: Danielle "Dani" Cage is born to Luke Cage and Jessica Jones; the couple marry soon after



2009

  * The SHRA is rescinded; Steve Rogers is named Director of SHIELD
  * A daughter is born to Harry Osborn and Felicia Hardy; Felicia leaves the infant on Harry's doorstep and relocates out of state; Harry names the girl Emily after his late mother
  * Anthony Rupert Rhodes is born to James Rhodes and Eva



2010

  * Rikki Barnes arrives from an alternate timeline; she eventually joins the Young Allies
  * July 31: Twins Edward and Winona Williams are born to Simon Williams and Moira Brandon



2011

  * Cooper Osborn is born to Harry Osborn and Carlie Cooper
  * James Barnes and Jessica Jones-Cage have a brief affair
  * December 2: Obi-wan "Ben" Parker is born to Peter Parker and Carol Danvers



2012

  * Dr. Strange appears at Dani Cage's 5th birthday party with a baby he introduces as his son, Vincent
  * April 19: Clint "Trick" Barton Jr. is born to Clint Barton Sr. and Bobbi Morse
  * May 6: Steve Rogers and Sharon Carter are married
  * August 10: Jacob Barnes is born to James Barnes and Natalia Romanova
  * Steven Wilson is born to Sam Wilson and his wife, Tiana
  * Nathan Harper-Wingfoot is born to Wyatt Wingfoot and Lil Harper
  * November 20: Bianca Banner is born to Bruce and Betty Banner
  * Liv Thor is born to Thor Oddinson and Jane Foster. Liv is born in Asgard, she does not have a Midgardian birthday and ages differently but appears to be approximately the same age as Bianca



2013

  * January 1: Tony Stark and Pepper Potts are married
  * February 25: Twins Anthony and Jamie Rogers are born to Steve and Sharon Rogers
  * March: The Parker-Danvers family move out of the Mansion
  * June 21: Amelia Danvers is born to Peter Parker and Carol Danvers
  * October 16: Virginia "Ginny" Stark is born to Tony Stark and Pepper Potts



  
2014

  * Tallulah Jones is born to Angelica Jones; her father, Kang, takes the infant from her mother and raises her in Ancient Egypt
  * November 4: Robert "Bobby" Barton is born to Clint Barton and Bobbi Morse; the couple go through a number of separations and reconciliations over the following two years
  * Dario Hill is born to Maria Hill and an undisclosed father



2015

  * Norma-Jean Osborn is born to Harry Osborn and Mary-Jane Watson



2017

  * Clint Barton and Bobbi Morse are divorced. Bobbi takes Bobby (now called Morse) with her to Miami, FL where she runs the World Counterterrorism Agency; Clint remains in New York with Clint Jr.
  * Bruce Banner dies



2019

  * March 28: Lucille "Lucy" Rand is born to Danny Rand and Misty Knight
  * May Parker suffers a stroke



2022

  * May Parker dies



2023

  * Dani Cage begins training with Carol Danvers



2024

  * Vincent Strange spends the summer with his Aunt Regina in Storybrooke, Maine



2025

  * Clint sends his "troubled" son to a traveling circus where Junior becomes known as Trick
  * Dani Cage graduates high school
  * Ben Parker enters high school at Steven Rogers Public High School, Brooklyn New York



2026

  * Henry Mills begins college in Maine, unaware of his previous life in an alternate/cursed timeline (Snow)
  * Bianca Banner, Jake Barnes, Amelia Danvers, Anthony and Jamie Rogers, and Ginny Stark enter high school at SRHS
  * Ben, Jake, Bianca, Anthony, Jamie, Amelia and Ginny begin training; the Young Avengers are formed under the leadership of Dani Cage



2029

  * Tallulah Jones is rescued and returned to present time



2030

  * Liv Thor is sent to New York to train and learn the Midgardian ways of her mother's past; Sif accompanies her as her guardian and the two stay in Stark Tower; Liv joins the Young Avengers
  * Lindy Barnes arrives from an alternate universe (Red)
  * Mal Richards arrives from an alternate universe (Amber)



# Red (Lindy's Timeline)

_The Red verse or Lindyverse timeline is a parallel to the YA timeline wherein Norman Osborn remained in control after the events of Siege. The following is incomplete but notes certain significant details and differences leading up to the collapse of the universe and Lindy's transfer to the main timeline. Lindy is not aware of all these events and others have been buried in her memory._

2007

  * January 26: Danielle "Dani" Cage is born to Luke Cage and Jessica Jones  




2007-2010

  * Civil War/The Initiative/Secret Invasion/Siege (canon events)
  * Steve Rogers is killed, the Underground Avengers lose the war and HAMMER remains in control
  * Tony Stark succumbs to the Extremis disease and enters a vegetative state; his wife, Pepper Potts, makes a deal with Osborn to retain control of Stark Industries, which becomes the main weapons manufacturer for HAMMER. Pepper is eventually named Director of the martial arm of HAMMER
  * Dani Cage is kidnapped and killed before her third birthday; Luke abandons the Avengers and disappears, Jessica remains with the Underground Avengers under the leadership of Carol Danvers and James Barnes
  * Reed Richards, Natasha Romanova, Sharon Carter and Bobbi Morse create URANUS, a covert anti-terrorism organization in opposition to both HAMMER and the Underground Avengers; Valeria Richards, age 8, is their first recruit (Rosalind).



  
2011

  * James Barnes and Jessica Jones are married
  * Ben Parker is born to Peter Parker and Carol Danvers
  * Sharon Carter infiltrates HAMMER and starts a relationship with Pepper Potts



  
2012

  * May 30: Lindy Barnes is born to James and Jessica Barnes  




2013

  * Virginia Stark, Chloe and Bobbi Barton, Xeni and Xenia Richards are born; Virginia (Cordelia) is the biological daughter of Tony Stark and Pepper Potts; Chloe (Desdemona) and Bobbi (Cressida) are the biological twin daughters of Clint Barton and Bobbi Morse; Xeni (Bianca) is a female clone of Thor; Xenia (Portia) is a female clone of Steve Rogers. All were genetically engineered by Reed Richards and Bobbi Morse; they are raised within the URANUS program to be covert agents and assassins.
  * May Parker is born to Peter Parker and Carol Danvers  
  




2016

  * The Barnes and Parker-Danvers families flee to Canada; the Parker-Danverses settle in Vancouver and enroll Ben in school; the Barneses stay in Montreal  
  




2019

  * Lindy is kidnapped by URANUS and told her parents have been killed; her own latent superhuman abilities are enhanced with nanotechnology (her ability to fly is negated with the same nonotech) and she is trained to be a covert operative and assassin, codename: Ophelia



2023

  * Lindy becomes aware her parents are alive and conspires to escape and steal the URANUS programs intelligence. However, the plot is discovered; Carol, Peter, and Jessica are killed in the battle and James is severely wounded
  * Lindy returns to URANUS
  * During the battle, Natasha infiltrated the Underground Avengers homestead and kidnapped May Parker; she becomes a trainee alongside Lindy, codename: Juliet
  * The Underground Avengers slowly reform under the leadership of Luke Cage; Sharon Carter pretends to defect to the Avengers and begins a relationship with Luke



2030

  * With Ben's, and the Avengers', help, May and Lindy escape URANUS; they are able to steal not only intel on URANUS but the plans to Osborn's Doomsday Weapon that URANUS had previously stolen
  * With the Weapon in play, the Underground Avengers go on the offensive with hopes that URANUS will join them to bring down HAMMER once and for all; the battle that ensues ultimately collapses the red universe
  * During the battle James returns with the information that the Weapon is not a device but a way to unlock and harness May Parker's innate ability to wield the power of a star; Ben and Lindy follow him to try and hide May, but they are too late and the protocol is activated by Osborn
  * With the clock running out, Natasha convinces James she has a way to escape; they are confronted and James stays to fight after extracting Natasha's promise she will save his daughter; knowing she can't contain the explosion for much longer, May begs Ben to leave her behind, but he won't
  * In the final act, Natasha is able to push Lindy alone into a neighboring universe using the research and technology she'd stolen from Osborn and Richards; Ben holds his sister close as she becomes a supernova and the red universe ceases to exist



# Amber (Mal's Timeline)

_The Amber verse or Malverse is a parallel to the YA timeline; it splits from Blue verse at the conception of Mal Richards. Amber Prime is the Amber verse timeline prior to Mal's father traveling back in time initially; where the split from Blue verse occurs in that timeline is unclear. The following is incomplete but notes certain significant details and differences leading up to Mal's transfer to Blue verse._

2099

  * Amber Prime is a post-apocalyptic future version of Amber verse. 



2011-2012

  * Amber Prime Franklin Richards travels through time from Amber Prime 2099 to Blue Prime 2011. He tracks Rachel Summers and the two share a torrid weekend together. He reveals his true history to Rachel and is immediately killed by unknown trackers from the future. Amber verse diverges from both Amber Prime and Blue Prime.
  * September 13, 2012: Emmaline Katherine Richards is born to Rachel Summers; she is approximately six weeks premature. Though Rachel loves her baby desperately and wants to be a good mother, she is not, and Mal is raised more by her grandparents, on both sides, and the greater Fantastic Four and X-Men. 



2030

  * Mal travels to Blue Prime 2011 where, with the help of Loki, she is able to save her father from the trackers. However, Franklin is flung far forward in time, back to Amber Prime, where he becomes trapped in an infinite causality loop; the rest of Amber verse is frozen in time; and Mal is returned to Blue Prime, where she meets Meredith Danvers and is taken in by her family. 



# Snow (Once Upon a Timeline)

_The Snow verse is a parallel to the YA timeline, but unlike the Amber or Red verses it does not split at a specific point; the alterations are fluid. The Snow verse is based on the television series Once Upon a Time; the dates below are based off the timeline of the series, but adjusted to be parallel to the Blue verse and main Younger Avengers action._

Once upon a time

  * In Snow Prime a fairy tale world exists outside of time; upon the marriage of Snow White and Prince James, Snow's stepmother curses everyone in the land; the kingdom band together to build a wardrobe imbued with the magical ability to teleport one person outside their mystical realm; Snow and James send their infant daughter to safety in the wardrobe just before the curse is set



1991

  * Emma Swan is found abandoned by the side of the road; she is raised in the system by a progression of foster families and group homes



2008

  * A son is born to 18 year old Emma Swan; she gives him up for adoption. The boy is adopted by Regina Mills, Mayor of Storybrooke, who names him Henry.



2018

  * Henry runs from Storybrooke to find his birth mother and convinces Emma to return with him, and remain in the town; Henry believes everyone in Storybrooke is a lost fairy tale character, trapped in the real world by a curse cast by his adoptive mother, the Evil Queen; Emma does not believe his story but she agrees to stay in town to make sure he's okay
  * Vincent Strange spends the summer with his Aunt Regina 



2031

  * Regina escapes to Blue verse where she re-teams with Loki (Rumpletstiltskin/Mr. Gold)




End file.
